


Апельсины

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко Малфой очень любит свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, очень.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Апельсины

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на собственноручное выжимание сока. 
> 
> Посвящается Госпоже.

Драко, чертыхаясь, выбежал из клуба. Еще и элитный, называется! Он что, должен самостоятельно таскать с собой бутылку воды? И поломки кулеров, по его мнению, должны исправляться сами собой.

Пить хотелось страшно. Да, он был в зале меньше часа, просто у него такой особенный организм, что поделать. Водный баланс нужно поддерживать. Драко сжал в ладони пластиковую карточку и судорожно осмотрелся в поисках автоматов. На девственно-голом этаже помимо входа в клуб приютилось небольшое помещение с гордым название «Бар», а на вывеске ярко красовалась реклама фрешей.

Завидев цель, Драко рванул к ней быстрее, чем бежал только что на дорожке.

В ярком помещении уместились два столика и барная стойка, за которой спиной к Драко стоял, очевидно, бармен этого заведения. Внимание привлек широкий размах плеч, которые обтягивала приятная глазу изумрудная рубашка. Драко мысленно повысил рейтинг бара на пару пунктов. Когда бармен развернулся, то рейтинг грозил подняться до максимума. Юноша в рубашке носил забавные круглые очки, через которые Драко разглядел красивые, зеленые глаза, и очаровательно улыбался.

— Мне апельсиновый фреш, оплата картой.

Драко даже чуть снизил тон высокомерия при заказе.

— Простите, но мы закрываемся.

Бармен пожал плечами и снова развернулся к тому, что он там делал до этого. Видимо, бездельничал вместо того, чтобы обслуживать потенциальных клиентов. Рейтинг заведения грозил упасть до исторического минимума.

— Но у вас еще целая минута рабочего дня!

Драко понадеялся, что это прозвучало не визгливо. Но бармен все же развернулся к нему и удивленно приподнял бровь. Гарри, как значилось на его бейдже. Ужасное, плебейское имя, но Драко беспокоился сейчас лишь о своем соке.

— Мне его делать дольше, чем одну минуту.

Гарри пояснил это так, словно жуткая школьная учительница Драко, та, с шотландскими корнями.

На языке вертелось что-то вроде «быстрее начнешь — быстрее кончишь».

— Я заплачу по двойному тарифу.

И тут, о чудо, Гарри снова улыбнулся той своей замечательной мягкой улыбкой.

— Не надо, мне проще сделать тебе этот сок, не отстанешь же.

Драко уже не возражал против этого обращения на «ты» к клиенту, так как в это время Гарри наклонился, чтобы достать что-то в ящиках. И если Драко чуть-чуть привстал на цыпочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть симпатичную задницу бармена, так это он просто разминал ноги после бега, ага.

— Апельсинов нет, пойдет грейпфрут?

Гарри послал ему виноватую улыбку, и Драко сразу захотелось стать фруктом в его сильных руках. Чтобы его как следует отжали, досуха, и Гарри его выпил до самой капли. Но тут же вспомнив многочисленные здоровые завтраки от мамы и штатного дворецкого, Драко поморщился. Он с детства не любил грейпфруты.

— Понятно, пойду поищу апельсины.

Гарри тяжко вздохнул и скрылся в спрятавшейся за холодильником подсобке. Драко тут же достал телефон и отстучал Панси сообщение об охрененном бармене. Он успел в ответ получить ухмыляющийся смайлик, когда Гарри с торжественным видом вытащил корзинку с апельсинами.

— Вот, — довольно сообщил он и плюхнул корзинку на стойку. Казалось, что он гордится ей словно кубком школы за лучшие академические достижения. Драко получал такой семь раз подряд, и отнюдь не потому, что отец состоял в попечительском совете.

— Они хоть свежие?

Ну вот кто тянул Драко за язык? Гарри заметно поник и стал перекладывать фрукты поближе к соковыжималке.

— Не нравится — можешь уйти. У меня уже пять минут как закончился рабочий день.

— Ладно, я просто очень хочу пить, доволен?

Признание стоило того. Гарри посмотрел на него так, как будто бы Драко умирал от обезвоживания в пустыни, и лишь в силах Гарри было его спасти.

— Я постараюсь очень быстро, окей?

Драко снова подумал о том, что быстрее не значит качественно. Сам он всегда любил долгие прелюдии.

Но Гарри уже торопливо нарезал апельсины пополам на небольшой дощечке. Ножом он орудовал так ловко, что Драко даже засмотрелся. А уж когда он вытер лезвие ножа одними пальцами и облизал их, захотелось отчаянно заскулить, в чем он никогда не признается Панси.

— Кажется, она сломалась, — Гарри рассеяно еще раз потыкал в кнопку соковыжималки, но машина никак не реагировал. — Ты не против? 

Это могло означать что угодно. Драко подумал о том, что сейчас его будут кормить апельсинами с рук, и уверенно кивнул. Гарри воодушевленно забегал за стойкой, закатав рукава рубашки до локтей и моя руки. А потом встал над какой-то чашкой и стал сам, собственноручно выжимать сок из несчастных апельсинов. На самом деле Драко их уже почти ненавидел, так как они украли его собственную недавнюю фантазию. Ну или мечты Драко сбывались наяву. 

Чтобы скрыть волнение (и что уж там греха таить — некоторое возбуждение), он забарабанил по столешнице, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри выжимает его сок. Под рубашкой угадывались очертания сильных бицепсов, на оголенных участках выступили линии вен, а костяшки пальцев уже побелели от напряжения. Выражение лица Гарри было бесподобно. Он так сосредоточился на своем деле, закусив губу, что Драко немедленно захотелось узнать, насколько тот усерден в других областях, желательно интимного свойства. 

По его рукам потек сок, все пальцы были в этом чертовом апельсиновом соке, и Драко лишь думал о том, как бы слизать его с них. О да, он бы облизал каждый палец, смакуя эти восхитительно кисло-сладкие капли с привкусом кожи Гарри. Наверняка она такая же вкусная, Драко просто необходимо ее распробовать, с соком или без. И тут Гарри сделал немыслимое! Отложив кожуру последнего апельсина, он провел кончиком языка от локтя до кисти, слизывая дорожку сока с руки, и в конце даже с причмокиванием избавился от остатков сока на ладонях. Драко судорожно вцепился в какую-то баночку на стойке, а телефон уже разрывало от новых уведомлений. Наверное, бесстыдница Панси интересуется, ждать ли Драко в их съемной квартире на ночь, или она может привести своего очередного парня. Да Драко сам был бы не против привести к себе одного конкретного парня, апельсиновый сок это его любимая часть завтрака. Свежевыжатый еще лучше. 

Гарри уже цивилизованно вытер руки о тряпку и перелил ему сок в стакан. Поразмыслив, добавил в него трубочку и умудрился вставить зонтик в дольку апельсина сверху, словно сделал ему какой-то коктейль. На самом деле это в Драко сейчас бушевал коктейль чувств. Что ему сейчас делать, разумно ли почти-незнакомому парню дать свой номер. Они ведь до сих пор не представились друг другу, это неприлично, в конце концов. Но Драко уже хотел сделать с ним много других неприличных вещей. 

Раздался телефонный звонок, и Гарри снова с извиняющимся видом улыбнулся.

— Извини, это моя подруга, мне надо ответить, — Гарри прижал сотовый к уху, другой рукой подвигая Драко стакан с соком. — Да, Гермиона, я уже бегу, дай мне пять минут на закрытие бара. 

Рассеяно катая во рту трубочку языком, Драко стал прикидывать, звонила ли просто подруга или девушка Гарри. Его гей-радар никак не мог определиться. Считать ли показательное облизывание сока с руки флиртом? По мнению Драко, определенно да, но зачастую его мнение расходилось с мнением большинства. Этим он всегда гордился. Не всем суждено выделяться. 

Гарри все еще разговаривал с некой Гермионой и снова скрылся в подсобке. Драко для вида немного потоптался у стойки, отпил сок, который на вкус оказался таким, каким он себе его и представлял, и со вздохом покинул бар. Уже на улице он осознал, что так и не расплатился за напиток, а ведь обещал двойную оплату. Наверное, лет в тринадцать он бы даже порадовался, что смог бесплатно ускользнуть из бара. Но с возрастом осознание некоторых вещей ударило по нему сильнее, чем половое созревание и признание собственной ориентации. Это было неправильно и невежливо, бросить вот так Гарри одного. И все же Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Теперь у него есть официальный повод вернуться сюда завтра.


End file.
